Music Steals A Soul
by Roys-neko
Summary: Falling down is the biggest part of standing back up. Blaine x Kurt


_A/N: I apologize for any grammatical errors... I Hope that frequent readers enjoy my style of different one-shots. Though my friends have piqued my interest, it'll be an M rated story, probably a long one shot, it'll take some time, but I'll still be doing my normal various scenario one shots :] Please look forward to it.  
_

**Music Steals A Soul**

Blaine stopped, looking back at the newest member of the Warblers. He turned, eying the shorter teen in concern.

"What's wrong?" Kurt feigned a smile; he wasn't feeling too good ever since the morning of his first classes.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous."

"Nervous?" Blaine smiled softly, he knew Kurt was nervous, but that wasn't really the case.

"Kurt, this is your third warbler rehearsal, let me know what's really going on." He took Kurt's hands and stared in to his eyes intently.

"I just… I'm scared to go against everyone, and Mercades said that Karofsky sent a threat for me in the choir room." Kurt was shaking, Blaine stepped closer, bringing them together.

"Don't think about it. If anything ever happens- you have all of the Warblers behind you." Blaine couldn't think of anything else, the teen before him looked like he was about to fall apart.

Kurt squeezed the slightly callused hands, his guitar, his voice, his personality, his being; Blaine had just guided him into a state where all he could really think about was the hazel eyed teen before him. Kurt was being suspended into the air whenever Blaine took his hands, it comforted him- but it also reminded his of all of his potential problems, and the fact that someone else could get hurt because of him. It was something that prevented Kurt from trying to erase his existence from this world and it was also something they did for the last month, ever since bread sticks.

"I just… I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me-" Kurt whispered, Blaine let go one of his hands, and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him closer. Kurt dug his face into the navy blue uniform that smelled warm and comforting, it intoxicated his senses and he started the cry.

"I'm not worth the hurt; I don't want anyone to suffer or have to go through pain." The brunette was sobbing hysterically, barley able to continue, Blaine's heart was breaking, he never wanted Kurt to get hurt, and he didn't want to form that kind of relationship in fear of loosing him. Kurt lifted his face slightly looking Blaine straight in the eyes, red and puffy.

"I couldn't live with myself if that happened, again." His lips shook with every syllable that fell from the pair. The taller of the two embraced Kurt, letting go of his other hand in the process, but was violently grabbed by the younger of the two.

"Please, don't let go." Looked back into Blaine's eyes, the mysteriously colored orbs were fogging with tears once again.

"I-I'm sorry, once I start crying-" he stopped his words, his now pale green eyes widened.

Blaine was kissing him.

Kurt closed his eyes, falling into the absolute bliss. Blaine wasn't holding back any emotions, that one action was sending the most ecstatic shivers. His lips, god, _his lips. _They were sweet, his taste, sweet mint, _sweet_ mint- the sweetest Kurt had ever could have tasted, his tears were still streaming, but he couldn't feel much more than his face heating up along with Blaine's fingers that were still intertwined with his own and the soft- yet firm support that his other hand that was keeping Kurt from collapsing to his knees. Blaine wasn't allowing his to move, not that he wanted to, but it was almost like Blaine found this sinful, a very small ounce of Kurt felt desperation, but not as strong as the volume of the desperation that Kurt was pent up with.

Blaine froze, he tensed and Kurt pulled away partially. Both gasping for air, he removed his hand from Kurt's back and untangled their fingers nervously.

"I- Kurt… I'm sorry." He covered his lips. "I wasn't supposed… to do that, I- we shouldn't…" Kurt smiled, his eyes still puffy, but absent in tears.

"You stopped me from crying." He laughed quietly, he took back both of Blaine's hands, he followed Blaine's eyes that were trying to avoid his own. He smile widened, "You know how much it takes to stop me from crying."

Blaine looked to Kurt, seeing the happiness beaming from him; it was almost as if he had forgotten everything else in this world. Blaine sighed, squeezing Kurt's smaller hands, and pressing their foreheads together.

"I just, don't want to loose you." Kurt smiled, his cheeks flushed, "I know it's not right for you to fall for with the first open gay guy you meet."

Kurt smiled, pulling himself up by letting go of Blaine's hands and encircling his neck.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips, letting them travel from there.

"Well, you're too late."

Kurt pressed their lips together once again, this time with both happily molded into each other's touch.


End file.
